deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Outbreak
Only hours after the French Police released the captured test subjects in Grenoble, the outbreak began and the first hordes of infected started to form in western Europe. Paris was among the first major cities to become overwhelmed, the rest of France fell only hours after. The N4 Pandemic Unknowingly to most airports in Europe, infected citizens with as little as a scratch or bite fled via planes, but made the whole situation worse by spreading the infection all around the world. Any abrasion that allowed the virus into the body was all it took for them to become infected. In the end, most of the first world countries were infected and filled with carriers of the virus only days after the Grenoble Raid, with the major cities being either overrun or under siege by the undead. Fairview City As the infected subjects were released back into society, the virus was able to quickly spread among the population at an alarming rate. The next day, newspapers published stories of the walking dead, but none were taken seriously by the public. However, news of the human drug trials sparked riots in front of the Secronom building. After failed police action at Secronom, several undead stumbled out of the building, where they quickly tore their way through the rioting crowd rampaging, tearing, maiming, and feasting on the unfortunate. Within one week, the whole city and probably the entire nation was infected. The U.S government sent in crack teams of soldiers, but they would also fail. None of the evacuation helicopters returned. Only a few people managed to escape the disaster once the virus hit their local area, with Fairview being a notable exception due to its brave citizens, who realized the danger of the infection at least somewhat early compared to the rest of the world and managed to prepare themselves. But even that didn't help much, since the infected hordes simply overran even the barricades of the best equipped survivors within the first days after the infection hit Fairview. Although, many people were now alerted and managed to flee the city early enough to survive in the rather unpopulated farmlands around the Inner City. These people also form the majority of survivors which slowly returned to the edge of Fairview City, once Nastya's Holdout was formed and the news about a secure outpost, which manages to effectively repel the permanent threat of N4 infected, became well known. The city is now a beacon for zombies and survivors alike. Each day more survivors flock to hide behind its walls, whilst scientists try to crack the genetic structure of the N4 virus to find a cure. But each day that goes by, more and more undead enter the city in hope of feasting on the flesh of a human. Aftermath It is unknown why all of the current survivors in Nastya's Holdout were able to avoid becoming infected as well, but scientists speculate that part of the virus became airborne and widespread, but was weak enough to give the human immunity system time to produce an antibody to kill the virus cells producing the negative aspects of Nerotonin-4. Although, due to this unique antibody, an enhanced version of Nerotonin-2 remained in the survivors' bodies, enabling them to train their muscles to almost superhuman strength with comparatively little effort. A minor side effect of this is that the survivors of Fairview require far more nutrition per day to actively use their newly gained body power. Luckily, an abundance of food is stockpiled in the city, with no one to take it before hand. There are currently several other locations as well that have been rumored to have survived the outbreak, this includes large parts of Russia, Australia, New Zealand and the Aleutian Islands. On August 14th, the Fairview outpost received a message from an SAS holdout in Britain saying they had secured the British Isles and they were sending rescue helicopters to evacuate the population. Soon after, a garbled message came in on the radio. Incoherent and laced with static, the transmission soon cut off. Nothing else was heard from the SAS holdout to this day, and it is presumed to be overrun or abandoned. The people believe the helicopter is crashed a few blocks north from Nastya's holdout. Category:Background Story